


Faith and Trust and Pixie Dust.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and his son, Lucas, are spending four days at Disneyland for Lucas' sixth birthday. Louis Tomlinson is Peter Pan there, and takes a shine to both the boys. He gives them tickets to a Peter Pan show that night, and spends the evening with the two before spending the night with Harry. Lucas and Harry both find themselves getting attachd to Louis, and Louis finds the same himself.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>ADDED Melory_Flinn translated this into Russian bc she's lovely. Here's the link: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2039429</b><br/><b>ADDED HELLONASTYHIPSTERS translated this into Polish bc she's also lovely! Here's the link: http://howpussyharold.tumblr.com/fatapdPL </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Trust and Pixie Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Annelies.

“Don’t let go, okay, Lukey?” Harry reminded his son when he noticed the little (almost) six-year-old’s grip easing off his hand.

The grip tightened and Harry smiled as he flashed his bracelet at the old woman in the booth. “I won’t, Daddy!”

Harry squeezed Lucas’ hand twice, grinning when Lucas did it back. They walked out of Disneyland Hotel, Lucas pulling at Harry’s hand and pointing at everything. (“Daddy, look! It’s Mickey and Minnie!” “Daddy, look! That family has _eight_ brothers and sisters!” “Daddy, look! Mouse ears!”)

Harry pulled his son to the toilets, knowing Lucas would just wet himself on the first ride otherwise. Lucas whined in frustration initially, but complied and relieved himself in the urinal next to Harry’s. They washed their hands (lathering long enough to sing the whole ABC song – Lucas made Harry sing it with him to make sure - before they rinsed) and then stepped out into the park.

Despite this being their second day at Disney (they were there for four days – Friday to Monday, for Lucas’ sixth birthday), Lucas gasped as he saw all the rides and little shops and people; Harry swallowed and tightened his grip on Lucas’ hand.

“Can we go, Dad, can we go now?!” Lucas asked, jumping up and down like a moron.

Harry chuckled and crouched down, taking out his phone. He slid it open to his camera app and said, “Smile, Lukey.” Lucas smiled and Harry snapped it, making sure he got Lucas’ entire outfit and that his face was sharp in the photo (in case Lucas got lost or taken; it was just a precautionary measure) before locking and pocketing it again. He pulled out another phone – a tiny, cheap little one - and showed it to Lucas. “Now, remember what this is for?” he asked seriously.

“Emergencies and Daddy,” Lucas said automatically. “Hold two for you, and then 9-9-9.”

“And what is an emergency?” Harry asked, nodding at Lucas’ first answer.

“When I can’t see you.”

“What happens when you can’t see me?” Harry asked calmly.

“I look for you for _thirty seconds_ , and if I haven’t found you by thirty-one, I find the closest policeman and hold their hand, and I hold the two button to call you. I stay with the policeman ‘til you come get me,” Lucas said quickly, clearly focused more on the rides than emergency safety. 

Harry relaxed and nodded, leaned in for a hug. He put the phone into a pocket of his son’s cargo shorts, tying it tight enough so it wouldn’t fall out, but loose enough so that Lucas could get it out. While he was down there, Harry re-tied Lucas’ shoes before standing up, ruffling his curls – black, like his mum’s – before taking his little hand in his own. “Ready, then?” He asked with a grin.

“DISNEY!” Lucas crowed, jumping in elation. They grabbed their map and started walking. “Daddy, I _really_ want to meet Peter Pan today. Please, can we meet Peter Pan today?”

Harry looked at Lucas doubtfully. “You don’t want to wait ‘til tomorrow, or Monday?” he asked, knowing full-well that Peter Pan was his favorite, and should save him for last. 

But Lucas shook his head emphatically. “No, Daddy, I _have_ to see Peter Pan _before_ I turn six. That’s tomorrow! Please Daddy?”

Harry nodded, and said, “Alright, yeah, we can go today. But why before you turn six?”

Lucas went silent, looking up at his father. “I…can’t tell you,” he said.

Harry nodded, used to it – Lucas had a vivid imagination. “Alright, well…sure, Bud. We can go see Peter Pan.”

“ _And_ Tinkerbell?” Lucas asked critically, like he was suspicious Harry might be short-changing him.

Harry laughed. “ _And_ Tinkerbell,” he assured his son as they turned down the path to go see Peter Pan.

 

“DAD! IT’S PETER PAN!” Lucas nearly screamed as he gripped Harry’s fingers to the point of death. “FINALLY, IT’S PETER PAN, DADDY, I FOUND HIM!” Harry sighed in relief; they’d had fun, riding most every ride on the way to find Peter Pan, but it was getting late in the day and Lucas had been getting increasingly antsy.

Peter Pan looked up from where he was sat, crossed-legged on a large boulder with Tinkerbell at his side, talking to a group of pre-teen girls. The character smiled over and held up a finger, gesturing for Harry and Lucas to wait a second. Harry nodded, and the man leaned in, smiling for a photo, before he toy-soldier marched over to Lucas.

Harry’s attention was stolen by Tinkerbell, who stayed over by the boulder but was making eyes at Harry. Tinkerbell was quite beautiful, Harry noticed – her hair was blonde naturally, pulled into a bun with a sparkly flower band, skin pale and eyes big and bright and blue, lined with kohl to make them look even bigger. Her smile was straight and pretty, and she wore a fitted lime green and glittery leotard, a poofy green tutu over it, with green tights and slippers with a little puff ball on the tops, and graceful-looking silvery wings.

“Hey, there,” Peter Pan said, catching Harry’s attention, but the man was already crouched down to be at eye-level with Lucas, so Harry couldn’t see much. Lucas excitedly squeezed Harry’s hand as he said shyly, “Hi, Peter Pan.”

Peter Pan got closer to Lucas, up in his face, and Harry was furrowing his brow in consternation when suddenly, the man stood up straight and turned, calling out, “Tinkerbell!” and sounding almost frantic. “Come here, quick!”

Tinkerbell came, and the man gripped her shoulder and said, “Tink! I think we lost one of our Lost Boys – look!” Tinkerbell peered around the man, who suddenly turned and –

He was _fit_. Like, Harry had thought Tinkerbell was beautiful, but…he was _wrong_. Harry swallowed as he glanced the man up and down. He was shorter than Harry, but broader and more muscley. His outfit was a bit looser than Tinkerbell’s, but not by much. His green tunic pulled tight over his chest and shoulders, belted at the waist, and the hem landed about mid-thigh on him, where his darker green tights clung ( _clung_ ) to his strong, thick, powerful thighs. He wore brown shoes (that looked like a pair of shabby, old…canvas TOMS, actually), and wore a cone-type green hat with a red feather sticking out over his brown, swoopy, fringe. His face was…petite. Angular, sort of, and when the man glanced up at Harry, his eyes were shockingly blue – bluer than Tinkerbell’s, and clearer – framed with long eyelashes, and there was a light dusting of freckles over his straight nose. The man smiled, and his teeth were straight and squared, white, surrounded with thin, pink lips.

Tinkerbell gasped, bringing Harry out of his glance-which-was-really-probably-staring-like-a-creeper. “Peter, I think you’re right!” She crouched down and said to Lucas, “You naughty Lost Boy; you weren’t supposed to wander off!”

Harry smiled when Lucas giggled. “But I’m not a Lost Boy,” he protested between peals of laughter, “I’m _Lucas_! I live in _Cheshire_ , not _Neverland_!” He looked up at Harry, eyes shining, and whispered loudly, “Dad, they think I’m a Lost Boy!”

Harry gasped and made his eyes widen, trying to hold back a laugh as he scooped up his son, ‘protecting’ him from the characters. “He’s no Lost Boy!” Harry cried dramatically. “He’s _my_ boy!”

Lucas screamed with giggles and Harry started tickling him, and Peter and Tink started laughing. Finally, Harry set Lucas down and held his hand again, cheeks pink from the exertion. Tinkerbell was still laughing when Harry looked up to find Peter Pan’s bright blue eyes trained into his with something in them, and Harry’s breath hitched a little in surprise. People didn’t look at him like that, not anymore. 

Lucas coughed from laughing so hard, and the sound of it jerked Harry’s attention from the character, and looked down at his son. Lucas was watching Tinkerbell, throwing a pretend fit, protesting that Lucas was one of her Lost Boys. Finally, Peter knelt back down to look carefully at Lucas. 

“How’d you like to come see me tell a story tonight, huh, Lucas?” he said, looking up at Harry for permission. “As a treat on me?”

Harry gasped excitedly, for Lucas’ benefit, and said, “Lukey, what a cool treat that’d be!”

Lucas’ mouth dropped open at an ‘o’ and then he jumped, tugging Harry’s hand. “Daddy, do you think someone told Peter Pan it’s my birthday tomorrow?” He asked loudly. “Is that why I’m getting a treat?!”

Harry made his face look baffled, and Peter Pan snapped his fingers. “I bet it’s because of Tink’s magic pixie dust!” he crowed. “How old are you turning, buddy?” he asked, standing and putting his hands on his hips.

“Six,” Lucas said slowly. “Does that mean magic won’t work on me?” he asked mournfully. 

“ _What_?!” Peter cried, throwing his hands up. “Whoever told you that?! There’s magic everywhere you look, no matter how old you are!”

Lucas looked relieved and said, “Oh, I’m glad, because I need your magic!”

Harry frowned, wondering why Lucas needed magic, but Peter Pan simply smiled. 

Suddenly, the bell tower rang, signaling it was half-four, and Tinkerbell, whose attention had been grabbed by little girls, younger than Lucas, dressed in Tinkerbell tutus and plastic fairy wings, gave the girls one last hug and waved to the crowd before she walked back behind the pirate ship and into a door labeled ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY’, followed by several characters.

“Lukey, I think it’s time for Peter to go check on his Lost Boys, bud,” Harry warned, trying to make sure Lucas didn’t dissolve into tears at his hero leaving him, but his son started getting emotional, anyway.

“Hey, Lucas,” the character cried softly when he saw Lucas’ eyes well up. “You can see me tonight, alright? And I’ll tell you the coolest story _ever_ , and I’ll act it out and then a friend of mine can take you and your Pop on an adventure, alright?”

Lucas wiped at his nose, and then wiped the back of his hand on the leg of his shorts. Harry cringed. “P-promise?” Lucas asked, and Peter Pan looked up at Harry, eyes wide and asking.

Harry nodded quickly, and Peter said, “I _promise_. But you have to be brave, alright? ‘Cause what are Lost Boys?”

“Brave,” Lucas said, starting to smile. “And you’re the _bravest_ boy in Neverland.”

Peter Pan stood, spreading his legs a little and planting fists on his hips. “That’s _right_!” He said triumphantly. He reached into his belt and pulled out two strips, giving them both to Harry. “These’ll get you into the show,” he said to Harry. “It’ll be right in the arena, on the other side of the pirate ship, at seven. It’s kind of long, and he might fall asleep towards the end of it, but you should come. I’ll see him after, if he’s still up, and you’d like.” Harry nodded, glancing at the tickets in his hand before putting them in his pocket.

Peter Pan took a few steps back before he ran back to Lucas and held out a hand, clearly waiting for Lucas to shake it. But Lucas pulled free and barreled into him, hugging his neck tight and pressing his cheek to Peter’s. The man looked genuinely shocked for a second, and Harry almost intervened, but then his eyes closed and he smiled widely and squeezed Lucas back. Eventually, Lucas let go and smiled a wobbling little one, trying to be brave even though his hero was leaving. He gripped Harry’s hand hard and waved when Peter Pan looked back at Lucas and Harry, waving before he walked through the door.

 

“Dad, come on! Come on, we have to go!” Harry shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth, grimacing internally at the amount of grease that was in it – it tasted _amazing_ , but Harry knew how bad it was for him and Lucas both – before he started cleaning up their small table at the little restaurant. He put all the napkins and plastic forks onto the tray before he stood, grabbing Lucas’ hand, and took everything over to dump it. He let Lucas recycle all the recyclables, knowing how much the boy loved it, and trashed the rest, and they made their way back to Peter Pan’s pirate ship.

It was already pretty crowded, but there was just enough room in the front row for Harry, so he brought Lucas over and sat his son in his lap, knowing his legs would go numb after a while, but willing to deal with it for Lucas. 

The noise in the crowd was ridiculous, and grating on Harry’s ears a little bit, but he tried to ignore it and chatted idly with Lucas, pointing out random colors on the stage decorations and asking him what he thought the show would be about. 

Finally, music boomed from the speakers at the corners of the stage, playful and happy, and curtains were drawn back with a metallic sound to reveal Peter Pan, followed by several other people in animal costumes – the Lost Boys – marching like toy soldiers and singing a song about how they were brave boys and could do anything. It was a short little musical number, and Peter Pan – the exact same one from earlier, Harry and Lucas both noted with interest – had a few little solo lines in it here and there, his voice making the hair on Harry’s arms raise. It had a weird sound to it, almost a haunting, raspy ring to it, but lovely and with just the right amount of husk that Harry found himself thinking he’d never tire of hearing.

The song ended and the crowd, now nearly silent, applauded as the Lost Boys and Peter Pan stood posed and smiling. Music started up again, a little scary-sounding, and the stage lights disappeared and reappeared, only to show Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, plotting evilly. This scene had them singing, along with a small crew of pirates under Hook’s command, about how they could take anything they wanted and what criminal masterminds they were. The singing was manly and robust, and Lucas booed it, only to turn around and whisper in Harry’s ear, “Captain Hook is a bad, bad man, but he sings very pretty.” Harry commanded his body not to shake with laughter, because he knew his son was dead serious about it.

The cast as a whole was pretty good-looking, Harry noted dryly (because of course, it’s just that cruel to have all the fit people miles and miles away from Harry, and then flaunt them around him in front of his son), but they were also all pretty good actors – Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, in particular, and Captain Hook. 

The show ran smoothly, included an amazingly choreographed sword fight that looked pretty cool, even to Harry, and had Lucas gasping and crying, “Look out, Peter!” whenever Hook snuck up behind him. Finally, Hook walked the plank, and Mr. Smee ran off, and Peter and the Lost Boys cheered and sang a song about team work and being a family and that sort.

Lucas was indeed droopy-eyed at the end, but woke up a little when the crowd clapped and cheered when the entire cast of the show came out and bowed. Peter Pan caught sight of Harry and Lucas in the front row, and mouthed, _wait right there_. Harry nodded.

The crowd disbursed, shoving and pushing to get out before the park closed up at ten, and Harry sat tight, telling Lucas that he didn’t want to get into the crowd when they were like that. After about ten or fifteen minutes, Lucas and Harry were alone in the seats, and Lucas gasped and jumped out of Harry’s lap, running over to where Peter Pan had suddenly appeared – in gray sweats and a plain, white scoop-neck shirt. Harry saw the tiny bit of chest hair and a thin sliver of skin below the t-shirt and above the sweats, and his mouth watered a bit.

“You look like Peter Pan!” Lucas said, staring up at the man.

He laughed and said, “I hear that an awful lot, you know! I’m Louis; what’s your name?”

“I’m Lucas,” Lucas said proudly, shaking Louis’ hand as Harry pulled up. “And this is my dad; his name’s Harry!”

Harry laughed and held out his hand. “Harry Styles,” he said, realizing with a flash that Louis’ hand disappeared in his own.

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis answered cheerfully. He looked back down at Lucas and said, “Do you know what, Lucas? I have a secret; can I tell you it?” Lucas nodded eagerly, always wanting to know everything, and Louis looked around before he said, “ _I know Peter Pan_.” 

Lucas gasped and said, “You’re the friend Peter Pan told me about?! Are you gonna take me and my dad on an adventure?!”

Louis smiled. “I sure am! But first, I think Peter Pan told me you wanted to talk to Tinkerbell; is that right?” Lucas nodded, and Louis said, “Well, come on, then!”

Lucas grabbed Harry’s hand in one and Louis’ in the other, and Louis flashed a look at Harry, like he was making sure it was okay for him to hold Lucas’ hand. Harry nodded, smiling, and Louis smiled back radiantly. 

Louis led Harry and Lucas around the ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY’ door and pulled it open, and Lucas gasped when he saw the inside.

It really wasn’t much, but it had loads of props used in the show and the costumes of the characters; loads of mirrors and make-up areas and things. Louis led them around a few corners and down a hallway or two before he knocked on a door and opened it, revealing Tinkerbell, sitting in a chair that looked like a massive flower.

“Tink!” Lucas cried happily, letting go of Harry and Louis’ hands and ran to stand in front of her. She patted her lap, and Lucas climbed up to sit with her, and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Tinkerbell nodded, eyes coming up sharply to flit between Louis and Harry as she smiled, whispered back into Lucas’ ear, and then nudged him off her lap and stood.

Tinkerbell headed over to the mirror in her room, rifling through a bag, and produced a massive tub of silvery glitter. She beckoned Lucas over, and poured it into his hands, and did the same to herself, before she walked in front of Louis and Harry, who were both staring curiously. Lucas followed her, and she counted to three before Lucas and both brought their glitter-filled hands and blew it directly onto Harry.

Louis and Harry both laughed and protested, and Harry said, “You little rascal!” while Louis cried, “ _Tiiiiiiink_!” Tinkerbell and Lucas both laughed, though, and hugged each other. 

Lucas jumped happily and thanked Tinkerbell, who smiled and nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and then he bounced over to Louis and Harry. “Okay, Louis,” he announced, “take me on our adventure!”

 

Louis ended up getting Lucas passed to ride all the rides he’d been just too short for during the day, and Harry and Louis chatted with their feet in the kiddie pool while Lucas got to spend an extra half-hour in it, both watching Lucas happily. 

Lucas started getting cranky, though, and Harry concluded it was time to go to bed. Lucas started crying, though. “I want Peter Pan to tuck me in tonight, too,” he said through sniffles when Harry asked why he was crying. 

Louis gasped softly and stood, before remembering Lucas liked _him_ , too. He hugged Lucas tightly and said, “It’s time for me to go to bed, too. You were a really cool boy, and I’m glad Peter Pan told me to come meet you. Can we get a picture together?” 

Lucas sniffled but nodded, and Harry took out his phone to snap a few photos of them. “Here, add your number so I can send them to you,” Harry said, hoping he was coming off smooth (hey, give him a break, it’d been a while).

Louis smiled, so Harry figured it hadn’t been smooth at all, but Louis put his number in, anyway, and called himself from Harry’s phone so he could add in Harry, too.  
Lucas started getting complaining again, and Harry took that as a sure sign to take his son back to the hotel. Before he could, though, Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and leaned up on his tiptoes to whisper, “I can go change into the costume again, just to tuck him in – if he’ll actually go to sleep.”

Harry wondered briefly why Louis was paying such special attention to Lucas, but nodded nonetheless – Louis hadn’t been anything but lovely to Lucas thus far, and Harry really wanted Lucas’ birthday to be good – Lucas deserved it. “Room 117,” Harry said quietly. 

So Louis hugged Lucas one last time, and promised to be in touch, and jogged off, the opposite way Harry and Lucas needed to go. 

Harry picked his son up and carried him all the way back, arms dead tired by the time they made it. Harry walked down the hall to their hotel rooms – it was really one room, but there were two beds, separated by a door, though you could only exit the hotel room from the main door. Harry entered the room and walked to the toilet, sitting Lucas on the sink so he could brush his teeth.

“There aren’t any sugar bugs,” Lucas complained (about germs on his teeth), and opened his mouth and bared his teeth to show his dad. 

“Oh, I see one,” Harry said. “You don’t want a yucky mouth, like those pirates, do you?” Lucas shook his head, tired. “Then you better brush the sugar bugs off your teeth, bud.”

Lucas heaved a mighty sigh, but eventually gave in and brushed his teeth thoroughly, while Harry did the same next to him. Harry washed his face while Lucas changed into his night clothes (plain green sweats and a Peter Pan tank top; who’d’ve guessed?), and they both went through the door that joined Lucas’ bedroom and Harry’s bedroom, and Lucas crawled up into the queen sized bed, pulling out the stuffed alligator Lucas’ mum had given him and cuddling it in. Harry climbed into the bed with him, not getting too comfortable, as he knew Louis would be returning any minute, and started singing softly to him. 

Halfway into ‘ _I’ll Try_ ’ by Jonatha Brooks (yeah, it’s a bit heavy for an almost-six-year-old, but Lucas loved it when Harry sang it), there was a knock on the door, barely heard by Harry, and he whispered, “One second, Lukey,” before he got up and walked through to open the door to the hotel room.

There stood Peter Pan, fresh in his costume (including those _damned tights_ ) with a small bag over his shoulder, smiling shyly. Harry smiled back and moved to let him in, and he said quietly, “He’s in the other room; he’s about asleep.”

Louis nodded, dropping his bag by the door, and the two of them went back to Lucas’ bedroom, Harry crawling in behind Lucas immediately, and Louis hesitantly moving around to the other side, so Lucas could see him. Lucas gasped and sat up, making grabby hands at Louis, who looked uncertainly at Harry again. 

Thinking that it was really nice, how respectful Louis was and how careful he was not to push any boundaries, Harry nodded, and Louis moved closer to Lucas, so the boy could hug him. Louis wrapped his arms around Lucas’ back, and brought a hand up over Lucas’ unruly curls, scratching lightly. Harry smiled when Lucas sighed happily – Harry was the same way with his hair – and continued the song from where he left off.

After two lines, Louis’ eyebrows raised and he joined in, singing quietly and adding a bit of a harmony to Harry’s melody, their voices weaving in and out together. Harry was surprised Louis knew the song – Harry didn’t even remember where Lucas had first heard the song, but Harry had looked it up when Lucas begged him to learn it, and he’d certainly never heard it on the radio – but pleased when Louis knew all the words perfectly. 

Just before Lucas drifted off, Louis leaned down and whispered, “To dream is an _awfully_ big adventure.”

Lucas snuggled in tighter with his alligator, and the two men stayed silent for about five minutes, until Harry was sure moving around wouldn’t wake Lucas up. 

They walked out of Lucas’ room and into Harry’s, walking close enough that their hands brushed, until they reached Harry’s bed, where they both flopped, grinning at their good days – for Harry, the best day imaginable for his son; for Louis, a wonderful day at work with a wonderful kid who, from what he could see, was the best son to have ever existed.

“…Harry?” Louis asked hesitantly as he took off his hat and tossed it across the room, onto a cushiony chair in front of the telly. 

Harry lolled his head over to look. “Yeah, Louis?” he asked with a smile.

Louis rolled on his side, able to see Harry better and that much closer to him. “What…happened to Lucas’ mum?”

Harry looked confused until his face relaxed, and he shrugged. “She walked out,” he said simply. “Right after he was born. I’m lucky,” he added. “I was sixteen when he was born – my mum and step-dad were really supportive, and my mum watched him while I was at school and work – my step-dad got me a pretty good job at his best mate’s company – and after I finished Uni, I was lucky and got a really good job, editing all kinds of writing – good flexible hours, and now Lucas’ in school, so I get loads of work done while he’s learning, and then I can spend the rest of the day with him.” Louis didn’t say anything, and Harry nudged his arm with his hand. “Don’t say sorry,” Harry asked him. “I’m not. I’m happy; Lucas’ happy. We’re safe, and comfortable, and I love him more than anything.”

Louis smiled, then, and said, “I wasn’t about to say sorry,” he vowed. “Just – it kind of makes sense, what he told me earlier, after I gave you the tickets.” 

Harry’s eyebrows came together, and he frowned. “What’d he say?” He asked.

Louis looked a little sad when he said, “He said he wanted magic for you, because you’re lonely sometimes.”

Harry swallowed, but then smiled. “He’s such a thoughtful little boy,” Harry said, feeling pride coursing through him. Louis watched Harry, and Harry sighed. “I mean, sure, sometimes it’s a little lonely. I’m at home editing while Lucas’ in school; I’m at home or at the park with Lucas when he’s not. I go home once a month to see my family. Not exactly a party animal,” he said with a little laugh, and Louis followed. “Not many guys want a twenty-two-year-old homebody with a six-year-old kid,” he added as an afterthought. 

Louis frowned and touched Harry’s hand. “Well, you’re a really great dad, from what I’ve seen,” he offered sincerely, and Harry flushed.

“Thanks,” he said, feeling genuinely happy. “He’s really taught me a lot, honestly. Given me that push to grow up.”

Louis looked at Harry – really _looked_ – and suddenly reached for the phone on the bedside table. 

“What’re you –”

“Room service?” Louis interrupted, speaking to someone on the phone. “Yes, could I have something from the kitchens brought to room 117? … Oh, just surprise me. Thank you!” He hung up the phone and looked over to see Harry staring at him, bewildered. “What?” he asked.

“You realize it’s half-eleven, right?” Harry asked, amused.

“I’m taking you on a date,” Louis said. “And since we can’t go anywhere, we’re dining in.”

Harry felt himself blushing. “A – date?” he asked, looking uncertainly at Louis.

Louis seemed to understand, because he touched Harry’s hand. “It’s just me, you know. You hung out with me all night; now we’re hanging out and eating a decent meal while we do it.”

Harry felt himself relax after that. “Sorry,” he muttered. “It’s…been a while.”

Louis nodded; he got it. “I’m the one wearing a belted mini-dress and tights, Harry,” he said with a grin.

Harry laughed and covered his mouth, not too worried about waking Lucas up – his son could sleep through a bomb going off on his pillow. 

The food finally came – spaghetti – and Louis laughed as soon as the door was shut. “I swear, I didn’t know,” he said as he moved the food to the little table by the kitchenette. They both sat down and started eating, and Louis asked and answered questions with ease and humor, and Harry actually enjoyed himself. 

“How’d you know that song?” Harry asked, remembering it suddenly. “The one I sang to Lucas?”

Louis scoffed. “It’s on the soundtrack of _Peter Pan Two_ ,” he said, “and I love anything remotely related to Peter Pan.”

Harry smiled. “Hence the job?”

“Hence the job,” Louis smiled. 

“What…what made you want to be Peter Pan?” Harry asked curiously. “Other than being obsessed, I mean.”

“Obviously, getting glitter all over me from Tinkerbell’s ‘pixie dust’,” Louis snorted. He swirled spaghetti around his plate, thinking before he answered for real. “I always thought Peter Pan was a good story,” he started. “When I was a kid, I just knew I’d find someone who loved me like Wendy loved Peter – willing to go wherever he wanted, just to explore with him and be with him. And I always wanted to love someone like Peter loved Wendy. Think about it,” Louis said a little defensively, though Harry wasn’t judging him at all. “Peter saw Wendy – just that once – and wanted to give her something, wanted to – to excite her, and be with her, and show her how fun life can be. And he wanted her to stay with him, so they could be together forever – be young forever, never have to grow up and ruin things with being adults – but he let her go when she wanted to. He gave her up, and then ten, twenty, thirty years later, he saw her again and she was so different and was grown, but he still loved her.” Louis blushed when he realized he’d ranted about a Disney movie to Harry, and shoved the forkful of noodles in his mouth. “I just think it’s a good love story,” he mumbled.

Harry nodded. “No, yeah, I never really thought of it like that,” he said, wanting Louis to never stop talking – ever again. “So, you thought you’d find your Wendy if you became Peter Pan?” he asked.

Louis snorted. “Maybe not a Wendy, but…what’s a boy version of the name ‘Wendy’? _Is_ there one?” he asked, looking at the ceiling like it’d tell him. “Mmm. Whatever. Either way, I’m not interested in finding a girl. But really, I didn’t do it for love, not – like that. I have four little sisters,” he said, “and so I got to see Disney quite a few times. I always saw the magic on their faces when they saw whoever it was they were in love with – it’s amazing. Even now, Daisy and Phoebe – that’s the twins’ they’re thirteen, just last month – they won’t admit it, but they _love_ Rapunzel and Merida, from _Brave_ , and they try to act all cool, but they’re shit at it, and it’s really neat to see that. I’ve been Peter Pan for three years, now, and I love it. Wake up ready to go be magic, and make kids smile. ‘S all I ever wanted to do, really – make kids happy.”

Harry smiled. “So that’s why you were so good with Lucas,” he said. “The little sisters, being Peter Pan.”

Louis blushed and grinned at his plate. “I always wanted a family,” he said shyly. “I mean, like, of my own, obviously. Always wanted a son, too. I hope – one day, I mean, obviously, when I meet the right guy, settle down, all that – I want a son, one day, I guess. Daughter, daughters, too, of course, but…I just really want a _son_."

Harry nodded, smiling as he remembered when Cher told him it was a boy. “It’s really amazing,” he said, “seeing something you love so much, knowing you’re going to teach it wonderful things, have already taught it wonderful things. It’s just…really cool.”

Louis nodded as well, smiling into his plate as he twirled spaghetti around his fork. “I think it would be, too,” he said seriously. “I mean, obviously, my sisters aren’t _mine_ , but. It’s really cool to see them do things the way I did them when I was their age, just because they saw me do it. All the mischievous things I taught the girls, it’s all really nice to see, whenever I get to go see them.”

Louis and Harry talked about their families, work, friends back home, and eventually, their love lives. “I haven’t…erm. I never really tried dating; it’s always been about Lucas,” Harry admitted, looking at his now-empty plate. “I’d _love_ to date, meet a nice guy or girl, fall in love, have a two-parent family with Lucas, but I kind of accepted the fact that it wouldn’t happen. Not many people are especially understanding that my kid will always have to come before whoever I’m dating.”

Louis scoffed. “Of _course_ Lucas has to come first; he’s your _kid_!” He looked mildly offended for Lucas, and it made Harry smile. “How could anyone not understand that? No, Harry, I think you just need someone who loves kids as much as you love yours, and is willing to learn to love you as much as Lucas loves you. Lucas is a great kid, and he deserves it, yeah – but you’re a great guy, and you deserve it, too.”

Harry blushed and bit his lip as he looked up at Louis, feeling seven different kinds of insecure and uncertain, but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Louis’ lips, blushing furiously as he sat back down in his chair, a safe table’s worth of distance between them.

Louis looked stunned, but pleased, and Harry felt a little bit of hope coming alive in his chest, and it only grew when Louis smiled and stood up, holding a hand out for Harry’s. 

Harry put his slightly shaking hand in Louis’, and let Louis pull him up, pull him close. Harry was taller than Louis, but Louis slid a hand up Harry’s shoulder and around to the back of his neck and pulled a little, leaning on his tiptoes simultaneously.

The last time Harry had been kissed was about four years ago, when Harry had finally agreed to go out with a man who’d been politely asking for a few weeks. Harry’s mum had been on his back about going out, and said she wanted quality time with Lucas anyways, so she could watch him during the date. Harry’s finally given in, and went out with him, and it was all very careful, very hesitant. Nick had asked Harry if it was alright if he kissed him, and Harry had blushed and nodded, and Nick had just smashed their faces together, and things heated up, but then Anne had called, apologizing profusely, saying that Lucas was wailing and wouldn’t go to sleep without hearing his dad say goodnight, and asking Harry to speak to Lucas over the phone quickly so Harry could continue his date. Harry felt sick to his stomach after the kiss, overwhelmed with it, and sick with knowing Lucas was upset. He’d gotten off the phone, promising to be there soon, and apologized to Nick, saying his son needed him, but that he’d love to see Nick again. Nick never called him, and Harry got over it soon enough.

Louis didn’t ask. He pressed his lips to Harry’s before surrounding Harry’s bottom lip with his, eyelashes of his closed eyes tickling along Harry’s cheeks. Harry squeezed the hand Louis was still holding, and put his free hand on Louis’ hip, fingers clenching the cottony material of Louis’ Peter Pan tunic, middle finger running over the belt. Louis swept his tongue across Harry’s lip, and Harry gasped, but parted his lips slowly. 

Louis didn’t rush Harry, but when Harry squeezed his hip, Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, tracing his lips and the bottom row of his teeth before meeting his tongue, lips still massaging against Harry’s. When Harry felt Louis’ tongue sliding against his own, he gasped and dropped Louis’ hand in favor of squeezing Louis’ other hip. Louis pushed a little closer to Harry, and wrapped his other arm around Harry’s neck, squeezing against his shoulders and the muscles on his upper back. 

Harry pulled Louis even closer, arms winding around his waist, and turned them, pulling Louis back towards his bed, still focused on Louis’ slow, deep kisses, like Louis was taking care of him and being gentle with every move. 

When Harry’s knees hit the bed, he let himself fall and pulled Louis on top of him, letting his big hands slide up and down Louis’ back when he felt Louis slide between his legs, hips cradled against Harry’s. Harry could feel his cock starting to stiffen, and felt his face heat up even as Louis kissed him slow and a little dirty. It had been a _really_ long time for Harry.

Harry flipped them, never once detaching his lips, so that he was on top, and straddled Louis’ waist, one hand on the mattress next to Louis’ head; the other roaming across Louis’ chest. Harry found the neckline, deep with a string of leather lacing across the cut to keep it tied shut, and tucked his hand inside it, sliding across Louis’ collarbones and chest as Louis’ hands ran down his back and squeezed his hips, letting his fingers dip over the beltline of Harry’s jeans. Harry nodded wordlessly against Louis’ lips and ground his hips down against Louis’ when Louis’ fingers moved across his bum.

Louis gasped and broke the kiss, and Harry felt Louis’ cock starting to harden against his – those leggings didn’t hide much. “Lucas?” Louis gasped, like he suddenly remembered the little boy in the other room with nothing but a door separating them.

“He could sleep through the second coming of Christ,” Harry said and pressed his lips to Louis’ bared throat, letting a noise of surprise when Louis’ hands were suddenly actively on Harry’s bum, fingers flexing to pull Harry’s hips down and up, grinding their hips together. Harry went with it, groaning at the friction against his cock.

“Good,” Louis panted uselessly, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was a response to Lucas sleeping or the friction, but Harry didn’t care.

Finally, Harry got up off the bed, off of Louis, and pulled Louis up with him. Harry quickly pulled off his shirt, necklaces clinking quietly, and as Louis kiss him and started unbuttoning Harry’s jeans, Harry slid his tongue against Louis’ and his fingers found the clench of the belt on Louis’ costume. 

Harry ripped the belt off and grabbed at the hemline of the tunic, fingers grazing Louis’ powerful thighs, when Louis started pushing down Harry’s jeans, breaking the kiss so Harry could press their bare chests together. Harry stepped out of his jeans and Louis abruptly turned them around and pushed Harry down onto the bed, laying himself between Harry’s legs and attached his lips to Harry’s immediately, grinding down and feeling a hand slide into his hair. Glitter fell from Louis’ hair and chest, all over Harry and the sheets.

As Louis pushed his hips against Harry’s, Harry’s other hand came and spanned the entirety of Louis’ bum, grabbing and squeezing, only to release it and reach for more to squeeze. Louis moaned and sucked Harry’s tongue into his mouth, grinding harder as the hand in his hair pulled a little.

Harry pulled back and threw his head on the mattress, arching up against Louis as he gasped, “Lou – been too long – don’t –”

Louis eased up his grinding and Harry moaned at the loss, despite it being what he wanted, and slid his hand under Louis’ tights, pushing them down off his arse, fingers slipping with how tight they were across Louis’ bum, down his thighs until Harry couldn’t reach anymore. 

Louis slid off to the side of Harry, keeping one leg between Harry’s, and pushed his tights and briefs off his hips and down his legs, kicking them off the edge of the bed while Harry’s hands explored Louis’ chest and stomach, sides and ribcage and hair. 

Louis shifted more towards Harry, kissing him and wedging a hand between the mattress and Harry’s head to thread his fingers into Harry’s messy curls, while the other rubbed down Harry’s chest and squeezed the skin over Harry’s sculpted abs, down to the bulge in Harry’s tight boxers.

Harry’s hips jerked into the touch, and Harry whispered, “Please” desperately into Louis’ mouth.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, moving his lips down Harry’s throat as he palmed Harry’s hard cock.

“You,” Harry answered, sucking a breath between his teeth when Louis squeezed his cock a bit. “Everything.”

Louis sucked a little mark on Harry’s collarbone, low enough that he could hide it, and Harry moaned brokenly, fingers digging into Louis’ shoulder. “Want me to suck you off?” Louis asked.

Harry whimpered and nodded. “Fuck me,” he said right after.

Louis didn’t skip a beat, licking into the dip of Harry’s collarbone and asked, “After, or instead?”

“After,” Harry said in a squeak, fingers tightening in Louis’ hair and against Louis’ shoulder. “Hurry,” he added desperately.

Louis nodded and scooted himself down the mattress, kissing down Harry’s stomach and sucking little bruises into the dips between Harry’s muscles. “Do you have – stuff?” he asked as he tucked his fingers into the waistline of Harry’s boxers.

Harry moaned as Louis pulled his underwear down and said, “Condom in my wallet. I don’t – no lube,” he said. “Tell me you have some?”

Louis wasn’t sure, and said, “Erm…” before he pressed a kiss to Harry’s happy trail and got up, scampering over to his bag. Harry groaned and fisted the sheets as he lost Louis’ body heat and touch, and Louis spoke, mostly to himself as he rummaged through the bag by the door, tossing his change of clothes (he hadn’t planned on getting laid, but he hadn’t been planning to spend the time after putting Lucas to bed in his costume, either) around the room in his haste. “I think…oh!” Louis’ fingers found a tiny packet, and he checked the expiration date before he grabbed the condom next to it and thanked his mum for getting him into the habit of carrying all the necessities _always_ as he hurried back to Harry.

Harry moaned thankfully when Louis tossed the lube and condom up by his head, and tensed when Louis climbed up on the bed and wasted no time in putting his lips around Harry’s cock. 

Harry left one hand fisting the sheets, and let his other go to Louis’ hair, moaning as Louis sank down on his cock. Louis circled the base of Harry’s cock tightly with his thumb and middle finger, and Harry moaned thankfully because he probably would have come if not for it. Louis took a deep breath through his nose as Harry’s head spun, and Harry’s hips jerked a little bit when the tip of his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat.

Harry murmured an apology in a broken whisper, but Louis only moaned, sending vibrations running up Harry’s cock and through his spine, and Harry’s hips jerked again. Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s cock as he bobbed slowly, his lips swollen and bruised from the kissing earlier, and suddenly Louis moved his fingers away and sank down Harry’s cock all the way, burying his nose in Harry’s coarse pubic hair. It itched Louis’ nose a little, but he swallowed Harry’s cock and didn’t gag much when Harry’s hips fucked up into his mouth, fingers tightening nearly painfully in Louis’ hair, pulling at his scalp.

Harry didn’t even get the chance to warn Louis; he just came straight down Louis’ throat, hips jerking and Harry let out a little shout before his head swam so much he was actually dizzy with it. 

And then Louis was kissing him, sliding his tongue against Harry’s, the roof of Harry’s mouth, the inside of Harry’s upper lip. Harry concentrated on just kidding him back, and when Louis panted out, “Alright?” into Harry’s lips, Harry nodded and whispered, “Thank you” over and over again until Louis kissed him again.  
Louis’ hands fumbled blindly for the lube and he tore it open, still kissing Harry, and only pulled away so he didn’t miss his fingers when he squeezed it out of the packet. He stayed up close to Harry, though, when he brought his coated finger down and Harry slid his legs up and open, feet planted firmly on the mattress. Louis kissed Harry enthusiastically, pressing his finger gently until Harry relaxed, going slow past the ring of muscle.

Harry groaned quietly at the pressure of Louis’ finger, but nodded when Louis looked at him questioningly. Louis started moving his finger, around and in and out, keeping it slow and shallow until Harry was tightening around his finger and shifting his hips a bit. Louis started pushing his finger deeper, pressing his cock against the inside of Harry’s spread thigh for a bit of relief, and Harry took it, letting his sweaty hands roam around on Louis’ muscular back.

“More,” he pleaded quietly, once the sting was gone and he needed more. He wasn’t hard again, yet, but he could tell he would come again if Louis kept it up like this.  
Louis grabbed the lube again and thoroughly coated a second finger before pressing it in, and Harry swore quietly at the pain of the stretch before spreading his knees a little more. 

Finally, Harry was relaxed and adjusted, and Louis’ second finger sank in, moving in slow circles, not even thrusting until Harry was a little more stretched. “Oh - Harry, you’re so tight,” Louis said into Harry’s chest, resting his sweating forehead against Harry’s overheated skin, rising and falling with Harry’s heaving breaths.

Harry moaned when Louis started thrusting, twisting his fingers to stretch Harry just a bit more – he wasn’t as big as Harry, but he was average, and Harry wasn’t ready for an “average”-sized cock yet – and Louis pressed against Harry’s prostate once, gently.

Suddenly, Harry was no longer pliant – he was _desperate_. “Please, God, fuck, Louis, get in me, just – fuck – get in me,” he said, pulling at Louis’ skin and in his hair as his hips hitched higher and higher. 

Louis kissed Harry’s lips, pulling at his bottom lip with his own, before smiling and kissing him again as he took his fingers out. Harry wanted to whine about it, but then he heard Louis taking care of the condom and putting it on himself, then squeezing the rest of the lube out, coating himself with everything left in the packet.

Louis lined himself up, one hand on Harry’s hip and the other on his cock, and Harry’s fingers ghosted over the ones on his hip. Louis paused, smiling down softly at Harry, realizing he was already fond of the man, and he grabbed Harry’s fingers and intertwined them with his own before he started pushing.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and Louis paused the second the tip of his cock was inside, knowing it was still a stretch. Harry took deep breaths and then nodded, pulling his eyes open to watch Louis inch in some more. Louis stopped once he was most of the way in, for both Harry _and_ himself. He groaned and shut his eyes, voice catching when he said, “Harry, you’re so tight, oh my gosh,” and rubbing circles into Harry’s hipbone to make him stop clenching around his cock. 

Harry finally relaxed enough, and Louis finally got control of himself, and he slid all the way in, Harry’s arse cradling his hips. Louis kept his hips still as he lay over Harry more, pressing their chests together and kissing while Harry adjusted. Harry started rutting against Louis’ abdomen, so Louis pushed himself up just enough to brace himself on the mattress, on either side of Harry’s head, one hand still linked with Harry’s, while Harry’s legs closed around Louis’ thighs, just under Louis’ bum.

Louis went slowly, not even really thrusting so much as pushing at Harry, until the fingers on Louis’ back started digging in with a bruising pain. Louis pulled about halfway out on his thrusts, listening to Harry’s soft gasps and groans, until Harry arched his back up off the mattress, pressing their chests together, his cock fully hard and straining again.

Louis picked up the pace and started driving his thrusts harder until he was about to lose it, Harry’s moans turning to pinched off whimpers and every gasp sounding like “Louis”. 

Louis removed his hand from Harry’s and arched his body enough to stroke Harry’s cock, tucking his face into Harry’s neck and whispering, “Come, Harry – come on, baby, come for me.”

Harry whimpered and Louis kissed him as Harry came, just pressing lips together. Harry arched back to the point that it was probably painful, off the mattress from the back of his neck all the way to where Louis had his hips pinned down, thrusting in erratically and with little to no rhythm as Louis lost control, Harry tightening sporadically around him.

Louis came with his mouth pressed against Harry’s, whining into Harry’s lips as he panted, and Louis stilled with Harry’s hands pressing the skin of Louis’ bum.

Louis pulled out, sluggishly tied off the condom, and tossed it into the bin next to the bed, looking up at Harry, who had an arm over his eyes, hand shaking a bit.Louis crawled up Harry’s body, kissing his shoulders and chest. “You okay?” he asked softly, concerned when Harry didn’t answer. “I’ll go get a wet cloth, okay?” Harry only nodded, still covering his eyes as his breathing struggled to settle. 

Louis crawled out of bed and walked to the small toilet, grabbing a cloth off the top of the toilet before wetting it down with cool water. He walked back to the bed and cleaned Harry off gently, being careful around Harry’s groin, knowing he’d be sensitive still. When Harry didn’t say anything, Louis hesitated, hit with the reality that he didn’t want to just be someone Harry fucked. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s cheek, whispered “thank you”, and climbed off the bed.

Fingers caught at Louis’ wrist, tentative but pleading. Louis looked over at Harry, who still had finally uncovered his eyes and was now looking at Louis uncertainly.

“Don’t – I – stay? With me, tonight?” Harry asked, feeling terrified that Louis would, but more terrified that Louis wouldn’t.

Louis nodded silently, though, and he and Harry crawled under the covers. Louis stayed on his side, and Harry stayed on his, but slowly, hesitantly, Harry scooted closer to Louis, a searching hand pressing against Louis’.

Louis opened his eyes and looked over at Harry, who looked dead tired, but was staring at him, biting his lip like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed. Louis smiled and lifted his arm, and Harry blushed and looked pleasantly surprised as he moved over, tucking under Louis’ arm and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis tangled their legs and his hand found the one Harry was resting on Louis’ stomach. He twisted their fingers together and lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to Harry’s hand before turning his head and kissing Harry’s curls. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” he whispered with a smile.

Harry was already asleep.

 

Harry woke up to the sound of Lucas singing to himself as he dressed in the next room. He opened his eyes and felt the sheets were cold next to him, and wondered with a sinking feeling why and when Louis had left. He pressed a hand to his eyes as he sat up, wincing a bit at the soreness in his bum and thighs and lower back, and he looked around to see his clothes had been folded and placed up against the wall, and a note pressed to the bedside table. 

Harry leaned over, groaning as it burned a bit in his bum, and picked up the note.

__

Harry –  
It probably looks awful that you’ve woken up alone, but I only left when my phone went off this morning – Perrie (a certain little blonde, wears a tutu, carries a wand, works with me, in case you were wondering and/or a certain birthday boy reads this) called me, and I’m running really, really late.  
Last night was amazing (don’t wanna say too much in case you’ve got nosy eyes looking over your shoulder), and I want to see you again. I have your number; I hope you don’t mind that I plan on using it very soon.  
And I meant what I said, last night. You deserve someone who’s willing to learn to love you, just as much as your son.  
Also, I hope you didn’t scare your kid with your naked sleeping. I would’ve at least put a clean pair of boxers on you, but I couldn’t find your suitcase? Sorry.  
\- Lou.

Harry blushed and smiled as he picked up his phone from where it was charging and looked at it – he had a text from _Louis Tomlinson_.

 _Erm, this is really cheeky, but I think I might have left Peter Pan’s hat in your room? Mind having a look around, and bringing it to me later? (No, I didn’t do it on purpose, but yes, I’m glad because it’s an excuse to see you.)_

Harry grinned but didn’t answer as he set his phone down. He stood up, grumbling mentally for his decision to bottom last night (although, he’d never, ever regret it, not really) as he glanced around, finding the stupid green hat in a chair near the telly Harry still hadn’t even turned on. 

Harry threw on some boxers and shorts, shoving the hat into the back pocket of the jeans he’d be wearing before he went into Lucas’ room.

His son was playing loudly with a few of his toys, shouting and making weird sounds – honestly, Harry loved his son, but the kid was so weird (Harry’s mum insisted Harry had been just as weird, though, so Harry wasn’t really concerned). Harry smiled before he sang out, “Happy birthday, Birthday Boy!”

Lucas jumped up and down on his bed and smiled, and Harry held his arms open for Lucas to jump into his arms. Lucas wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around Harry’s waist, singing, “Happy birthday to me” over and over again as Harry hugged his son tight and had a moment of girly “I can’t believe he’s already six” emotions as he walked to the toilet with his son. 

Harry set Lucas down on the countertop and handed him his toothbrush. They had the usual argument about sugar bugs and pirates, and Lucas reluctantly brushed his teeth with vigor and then wetted his hair down like Harry had taught him, while Harry jumped in the shower, washing the smell of sleep and sex off of his skin.  
Harry got out and got dressed and sent Lucas to do the same in his room, and within fifteen minutes, Lucas was bouncing on Harry’s mattress (Harry had stripped the duvet and sheets and flipped the sign on his door for room service), ready to go.

Harry crouched down in front of Lucas and looked at him seriously, and Lucas sighed.

Once Harry and Lucas had the phone discussion, and the phone was tucked safely into Lucas’ shorts, Harry gasped, like he just remembered. “Guess what happened last night?” Harry asked.

“What?”

Harry pulled out the Peter Pan hat and said, “Peter Pan left his _hat_ here.”

Lucas gasped and shouted, “DAD! WE HAVE TO GO GIVE IT BACK!”

Harry laughed as Lucas went haywire, talking about how Peter Pan _needed_ his hat and wouldn’t be able to do this or that without it, and he raised his voice to say, “We can go give it back, but only because it’s your birthday.”

Lucas cheered and jumped off the bed, tackling Harry onto the floor of the room. Harry let out an “ _Oof_ ” with the rest of his breath, but chuckled and mussed his son’s hair, smiling.

 

Louis was in the last steps of dancing with Tinkerbell, as per request of a wheelchair-bound little girl with breathing tubes stuck into her nose and a bright green Snapback backwards on her bald head. The little girl, Annie, smiled and clapped, and the mum cried and hugged Peter Pan and TInkerbell both. Louis could tell that Annie had really only wanted Tinkerbell, but when the mum cried and whispered into Louis’ ear, “My little girl will be dead in three months; thank you for making her smile”, Louis leaned down and gave Annie a hug anyways, and told her dying would be an adventure, too.

When Annie was wheeled away by her father, the mum wiping her smudged mascara where Annie wouldn’t see, Louis and Perrie hugged each other. Perrie started crying and went around the pirate ship to take a break, and Louis breathed out heavily, pressing the heels of his hand against his eyes as he turned. 

He turned straight into Harry’s big, broad, strong chest, and Harry wrapped an arm around Louis, asking what was wrong, and if he was okay. 

Louis looked down when he felt a tugging at his Peter Pan tunic, and saw Lucas looking up with an upset frown. Louis wiped his eyes hastily and noticed Lucas had his hat in his hand. “You’ve brought my hat back!” he crowed happily, and Lucas smiled, although not all the way.

“Why were you crying, Peter?” Lucas asked. “You’re the bravest boy in Neverland; you aren’t supposed to cry!”

Louis crouched down and plucked his hat from Lucas and said seriously, “But I can’t be brave without me hat, now, can I?” Lucas shook his head, and Louis hugged him tight. “Thank you for bringing it back to me,” he said. “I was afraid I’d never see it again!”

Lucas hugged him back tightly and said, “Daddy let me bring it back to you ‘cause it’s my _birthday_!”

Louis gasped dramatically and drew back from Lucas. “That’s right – it is your birthday today, isn’t it?!” Lucas nodded, and Louis ran up and jumped onto the biggest fake boulder in the area. “EVERYONE! FAIRIES! LOST BOYS AND GIRLS! PIRATES! WE’VE GOT A BIRTHDAY BOY HERE!”

Nothing really happened – some people walking by cheered, and a few park employees who were on break nearby shouted, “Happy birthday, Birthday Boy!”, but Lucas beamed and blushed furiously, and Louis jumped off the rock and spun Lucas around.

Louis (not Peter Pan) spent his break with Lucas and Harry, riding a few rides, and when Lucas found a little play area with a jungle gym and slides with a few other kids, Louis sat on the bench right next to it with Harry. 

Louis’ fingers pressed against Harry’s, and Harry allowed them to slide between his own discreetly, and Harry glanced up to zero in on Lucas before he said, “Thank you, for leaving the note.”

Louis blushed and ducked his head briefly. “You’re welcome,” he whispered shyly. “Just – it’s probably stupid, but – I really like you, and we only spent, like…six hours together.”

Harry watched Lucas climb to the top of the jungle gym as he nodded, and Louis knew he was being sincere and paying attention – and being a father. “No, I know,” Harry said, finally glancing over at Louis and meeting his eyes before looking back. “I – like you, too, really.”

Louis drew random shapes on the back of Harry’s hand, glancing up at Lucas before looking at Harry’s profile. “So…what do we do from here?” he asked. “I just – I want to see you again, but obviously you can’t exactly move here and live in Disney. And I don’t want to…move too fast, or whatever. I don’t want to rush you, or push myself onto Lucas, or anything.”

Harry laughed and looked at Louis, smiling, before he glanced at Lucas, made sure he wasn’t looking, and leaned over and kissed Louis’ cheek, blushing. “Thank you. For understanding, I mean. I – we’re here tomorrow, too. Maybe you could, like. …Could you even get off work tomorrow? Or part of the day, or something? Lucas already likes you, and – obviously, it’d be platonic, in front of him, but. We both want to spend time with you, before we go. And then…I mean, whenever you can get out of Disney and join the normal world, obviously…we can visit. Mum can watch Lucas, and we can – if you want to go on dates, or something, I mean.”

Louis nodded, but groaned when his phone went off in the pocket of his sweats. “I have to go,” he said regretfully.

“Come to ours tonight?” Harry asked, blushing pink but squeezing Louis’ hand. Louis paused, glancing up at Lucas, and Harry said, “Just you. He doesn’t need Peter Pan again tonight, unless you want to. And you could – stay the night, you know, if you wanted.”

Louis smiled and stood up, nodding, and glanced to find Lucas before kissing Harry’s mouth. “I’ll see you tonight,” he whispered, before he jogged back to Adventure Land.

 

That night, as Lucas slept in the next room, Harry curled himself around Louis’ naked body and pressed kisses to Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m off on the sixteenth,” Louis said quietly, suddenly.

Harry stopped kissing Louis’ skin and said, “What?” 

Louis blushed, hot under Harry’s gaze, and said, “We…get breaks? Erm. Mine is two weeks. My family lives in Doncaster, but I was thinking, maybe…me and you could go out? Like, dinner and a film, or something, and then – I’d like to see Lucas, too, but if you don’t want that, I totally get it.”

Harry nodded, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder as he thought. Finally, he said, “I don’t know that I want Lucas seeing us spending a lot of time together, at least – not so soon.” He felt bad for saying it, but he wouldn’t apologize; his child was his first priority. 

“Of course, Harry. I really meant it – I get it,” Louis said, genuinely, and Harry was glad.

“Okay,” he said with a grin. “But – you could meet my mates, if you wanted. If that’s not, like – too soon, or whatever.”

“No, no, I’d love to meet them,” Louis said quickly. “You talked about them a lot last night; I’d love to meet Niall and Liam.” He scratched Harry’s scalp as he said thoughtfully, “Maybe sometime you can come to Donny and meet Zayn, too.”

Harry blushed and nodded, and fell asleep on Louis, pixie dust in his hair.


End file.
